


chemistry from your company

by tsuruko



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuruko/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mornings that he's not there to wake up with him, Rin leaves Sousuke messages on his phone to wake up to, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chemistry from your company

**Author's Note:**

> H-IIII-! SouRin means a lot to me and I always want my ships to be happy and sleepy and fluffy together so this was just kind of what happened after I watched the episode and thought about their future. They go to college, Rin's on the school's swim team, and Sousuke works hard to get a good job, but I'm not sure of his field yet. That's my headcanon, anyway. 
> 
> Oop, that got away from me but ENJOY KIDS! (please talk to me about SouRin) Title comes from "Collar Full" by Panic At The Disco ;u; A song for all of my ships + fluff.

The mornings that he's not there to wake up with him, Rin leaves Sousuke messages on his phone to wake up to, instead. They're never the same stock texts though each of them are telling him good morning in the sickly sweet and goofy way that only Rin can manage without effort—little shark and whale emoji's bumping noses beside a heart that looks full and close to bursting, 'I love you's and 'have a good day's. When he wakes up, Sousuke always vaguely remembers Rin's lips pressing against his temple before he ducks out of the room, closing the door behind him as softly as he can manage. He's always a little awake for that, falling asleep slowly after with the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips while he presses his face into the pillows that smell like Rin for a few more hour's shut eye.   
  
He huddles himself in the blankets against the cold weather seeping into their apartment when he's finally truly awake, reading over that morning's message once more before typing out his own saccharine words, telling Rin that he loves him too, spinning things together like poems but only for his boyfriend's eyes. Sousuke stretches, groaning and toes curling, and climbs out of bed after sending his greeting and well-wishes off, and he showers quickly, response seated and waiting for him while he's toweling off his hair.

* * *

They meet in the chilly courtyard after Rin's first class of the day, Sousuke's second, and Sousuke brings him coffee. Rin wakes up early for practice half of the days of the week, spends those days yawning and afternoons after classes and swim practice ends sprawled in Sousuke's lap while he studies, head pillowed on his thigh while he naps, breathing even and low and Sousuke watches him, tucks strands of his hair behind his ears, more than he pays attention to his textbooks.   
  
Rin sips at his coffee with a smile, having just muffled a yawn with his greeting, lips liquid-warmed when they brush Sousuke's own in a quieter hello. They find a place to sit, and Rin yelps softly when the marble around the nearly frozen fountain and Souske chuckles at him, sitting close, pulling Rin in closer. They're warm, pressed together like this, and Rin nuzzles against his side, talking about his class around sips of coffee.   
  
Sousuke kisses him when he pauses, looks up at him, and Rin's cheeks warm when Sousuke licks at his lips. They share moments like these without thinking of the world around them, without caring, really, and each one is more intimate than the last, tugging on Sousuke's heartstrings in ways he didn't think would happen to him when he was younger.   
  
"Are you coming to the practice meet next week?" Rin asks conversationally, peering out across the courtyard as a handful of leaves falls all at once from the tallest of the trees. "I talked the others into coming to visit if they had the time."   
  
"Of course," Sousuke tells him, "I had already planned on it when you were talking to Nitori-kun over the phone the other day."   
  
"This is one of those 'wouldn't miss it for the world' events, okay? I need you there," Rin looks up at him, head tilted to the side and he blinks.   
  
He's thinking even in the smallest corner of the back of his mind that Sousuke would not clear his schedule, skip classes and work, to make it to this and Sousuke purses his lips at him, turning away from Rin to sip from his paper cup.   
  
Sousuke replies, "I'm already in the process of making a sign that says 'win-chan for Rin-chan'," and Rin tosses back a swift kick to his calf and a loud bout of snickering. 


End file.
